1. Field
The present application relates to a distance measuring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a distance measuring apparatus that emits a pulse laser beam toward an object to be measured, measures elapsed time required to receive the reflected light reflected from the object to be measured, and measures a distance up to the object to be measured based on the elapsed time and a propagation speed of the laser beam.
In addition, a distance measuring apparatus has been proposed, which can reduce a measurement error by selecting a received light signal indicating the most probable original time, in measuring a time difference between a signal transmitted toward an object to be measured and a received light signal reflected and returned on the object to be measured, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-275379.
However, the conventional distance measuring apparatus exhibits a poor distance measuring accuracy when, for example, a light receiving level of reflected light becomes saturated.